Dragon
Dragons, also known colloquially as Wyrms, are the most ancient sapient species on the world of Amura . Although they are a shapeshifting species and have the ability to take any humanoid form, they are rarely seen outside their true shape, that of a vast, winged reptile. The limits of Dragon magic are, as yet, unknown. Before the arrival of the Tetrad and the creation of Men, Elves and Orcs, the Dragons ruled Amura as scholars and mages, creating the Naga in their own image. The Naga revered the Dragons as God-Kings. After the arrival of the Tetrad and the Shattering, the Dragons went into a deep slumber, hiding in their lairs in hibernation. Only in the last five hundred years have Dragons been seen again in Ortosis. There have been no reports of Dragon sightings ouside of the continent. Description Dragons are a very varied species. Being creatures of immeasurable magic, their physical form is influenced by their desires and personality traits, and as such can change over the course of centuries, usually in order to remain in line with the Dragon's own tastes. The smallest known Dragon is recorded to be 35 feet from nose to the tip of the tail, whereas the largest was close to 75 feet. However, there are some general features that all Dragons seem to share. All true Dragons are hexapodal - that is, six limbed, with four legs and two wings. Walking as a quadruped, the Dragon carries its wings folded when not in use, much like a bird. Because of their massive bulk, the Dragon always has a deep chest and a very muscled torso in order to support the wings. The Dragon's feet are clawed - rear feet have four digits and a non-functional dewclaw, where as the front feet are more like hands, with four digits and a fully functional thumb. All Dragons also have long, slender tails, used as rudders while in the air, and weapons when required. Regardless of gender, Dragons always have one or more pairs of horns. As a Dragon's appearence is subject to change at any point, it is unknown if the amount of horns indicate age or rank. Aside from the Frost Dragons, all Dragon skeletons are black in colour. Powers 'Elemental Control' As very little is known about the life cycle of Dragons, it is unknown whether a Dragon is born into his power or if he develops it at will. What is currently known is that every Dragon commands either one or two elemental powers. The most common is the Fire Dragon, most of whom are irrational and filled with rage, which supports the theory of powers developing to suit the Dragon's tastes. Powers that are accessable to the Dragon have not yet been catalogued. As they are a reclusive, shy race by nature - and those that aren't shy are either compulsive liars or insane - there have not been enough legitimate meetings with the species to establish a theory on their powers. Among those who have been spotted, however, have been Frost Dragons, Fire Dragons, Arcane or Shadow Dragons, and Stone Dragons. It is thought that the Stone and Fire Dragons are closely related, as both of them seem to be able to control magma and lava. Powers may be controlled in either their true Dragon form, or in their humanoid shape. 'Shapeshifting' The act of shapeshifting is not altogether uncommon in Ortosis, with Were-creatures and Priests both retaining the ability to shapeshift into a man-beast or an animal of some description. Dragons, however, are the only known figures who can truly shapeshift into a humanoid form. It is believed this power developed as a defense mechanism shortly after the Tetrad arrived on the world of Amura, in order to blend into their civilisations. However, most Dragons are regocnisable in their humanoid forms. As naturaly arrogant creatures, they tend to make themselves unnaturally beautiful or remarkable, with features too perfect to be truly human, elven, or orcish. They will always retain similar colouration to their Dragon form, and any scars on their Dragon body will translate to the appropriate place on their humanoid form. 'Magical Properties' Dragons have been hunted since they re-entered the world, both for sport and for their magical properties. Up until now, all of these ingredients and byproducts have been harvested from skeletons of Dragons from ages past. Dragonscale is highly sought after for armoring purposes, and is said to repel magical attacks and be especially effective against the element of the Dragon it was taken from. Dragon's Blood is known to cure any illness. Dragon Bone, when magically powdered and ingested, can infuse the user with superhuman strength and energy. The bones are often carved into weapons, especially staves for mages specifying in elemental magic. Dragon horns are often carved into weapons as well, but they have no magical properties. Behaviour and Habitat coming soon! Category:Races of Ortosis Category:Other Races